Die For You
by Edina Clouds
Summary: Dean only has one job - saving Sammy. But when Dean is badly injured on a hunt trying to do just that roles become reversed as the younger Winchester fights to save his dying brother. A Sam POV
1. Chapter 1

Damn my brother! Why'd he have to play the super hero all the time? Had that fricking thing in my sights and he pushes me outta the way, takes the proverbial bullet for me … again!

By the time I'd gotten to my feet, shotgun raised, the creature had its jaw embedded in Dean's arm. Don't think I'll ever forget his screams as jagged teeth ripped into flesh and bone; took two full blasts to knock it off him and another at point blank range to finish the job.

"Is … it frickin' … dead?" Dean gasped as I knelt beside him, eager to assess the extent of the damage.

"Yeah … it's dead … ever know me to miss?"I grinned, in an effort to hide the panic welling up inside. I could already tell it was bad. Razor sharp teeth had sliced open two jagged gashes on either side of his upper right arm.

I quickly shrugged off my shirt and wrapped it around the blood-gushing wounds.

"Easy," I soothed as Dean drew a deep breath, his body already drenched with sweat.

Within moments the make-shift bandage was soaked through; it was clear that I would need to apply more pressure, but as I made to tighten the cloth Dean flinched away.

"Don't," he groaned, close to the edge.

"Dean … I have to," I murmured. "You're bleeding out."

He stared at me. Swallowed hard then acquiesced - leant in to me, granting access to his seriously injured arm; acknowledging the urgency of the situation.

"You ready?" I asked.

He took a deep breath then nodded in answer.

Moments later I'd pulled the fabric tighter; wrapped trembling hands around Dean's sodden arm in an attempt to apply more pressure.

He cried out, his body writhing in agony beneath my steadfast grip.

"I'm sorry," I murmured, voice shaking. "I'm sorry."

"S'kay … S'mmy," he whispered, eyes closing; head lolling to one side as he slipped into blessed unconsciousness.

Glad he was out of it I increased pressure on the wound, but despite the effort blood continued to seep through the cloth. Dean, obviously in a lot of pain, mumbled incoherently. "_He's in trouble,"_ I thought. Unless I could stop it somehow he was going to bleed out.

I weighed our options, they were limited. We were stuck in the middle of nowhere, five miles from the car, my seriously injured brother unconscious. Getting help was going to be an issue. Oh I would've carried him to the car, no problem, but I doubted he would've made it, would've bled to death long before we reached the Impala.

Given the situation there was only one option, I'd have to cauterize each of the wounds.

Pulling together some twigs and leaves I soon had a fire in full swing and my hunting knife placed amongst the flames. I removed the blood sodden shirt from around his arm and winced. The wounds already looked angry, dirt from the creature's mouth mixed with blood to blacken the area. I pulled a bottle of water from my bag and did my best to rinse away grime and blood.

Dean tossed feverishly as I leant in against his body to hold him still. Gripping his wounded arm with one hand I pulled the heated knife out of the fire with the other, using my jacket for protection. Sweat ran down into my eyes as I positioned the knife above the first jagged wound. "Sorry, bro," I murmured as, jaw clenched, I placed the heated blade against swollen flesh.

Dean's scream tore through me as he struggled to pull away, but I held on tight as hot metal seared the parted flesh together.

x-x-x

_There's more to come ….._


	2. Chapter 2

The whole process took only a matter of seconds, any longer and I would've caused more damage, but my brother, now conscious, lay panting beneath me.

"Holy crap, S'mmy!" he hissed.

"One more," I breathed, tightening my grip on my brother as I touched the white hot metal against the second gash; droplets of blood boiling beneath my scorching knife; the stench of burning flesh filling my nostrils.

"ARGH," Dean screamed, his breathing ragged, his body writhing beneath my firm grip.

I tossed the knife to one side, pulled my tee over my head and wrapped it around Dean's arm.

Moments later I was emptying the contents of my stomach in the bushes. Damn our family business! Nobody should have to do that to another human being let alone his own brother!

"Y'okay?" Dean mumbled.

"Yeah," I answered, spitting remnants of puke from my mouth.

I crouched beside him. The important thing now was to get help. I'd stopped the bleeding but infection and shock were a real danger. I could already see the early signs as he lay shivering beside me.

Lifting his sweat drenched head I held the water bottle to his lips, slowly coaxing the cool liquid into his parched mouth.

Sated he pushed away the bottle with his left hand. "Enough," he panted, body still shaking on the cold, hard ground.

"Come on bro, we gotta go," I said as I placed an arm around his shoulder and levered him into a sitting position.

"Just give me … a minute … S'mmy," he murmured, jaw clenched against the pain, wounded arm tucked protectively into his side.

"Okay," I breathed. "Why don't I just tie something around that? … give it some support?"

He nodded his agreement, so I tore a large strip from my blooded shirt and tucked his arm inside the newly formed sling.

"What's the plan?" Dean hissed as I tied the fabric in place.

I pulled out my cell, checking (for the millionth time) if I had a signal. But we were still outta range; still too far away to call for help.

"Well, we gotta five mile hike ahead of us," I answered, slipping the phone back into my pocket "you up to a little stroll?"

He held out his left hand in answer and I pulled him gently to his feet.

"You okay?" I asked as he swayed slightly. Dean nodded, as sweat trickled into semi-closed eyes.

I placed a steadying arm around his waist and waited for him to find his balance before heaving the bag onto my shoulder and wrapping Dean's uninjured arm around my neck. We moved forward slowly, each step a difficulty for my brother as he leaned into me for support.

Twenty minutes later Dean stopped suddenly, "gonna hurl," he grimaced.

I rubbed his back as shaking violently he emptied his stomach onto the forest floor.

"Easy … easy," I soothed.

"Fricking … hurts," he mumbled between dry heaves.

"I know … I know … we'll rest here a minute … okay?"

Taking his full weight as he willingly leaned against me I reconsidered our options. It was clear that Dean would not be able to carry on much longer, was nearing the end of the line. I decided that our best option would be for me to carry him; it would speed up the journey, get him to help much faster.

I was just working out how best to put this idea to my pig headed brother when we heard loud snarls in the bushes.

Dean looked warily at me. "You don't … suppose," he asked, teeth chattering, "that thing … had a mate?"

"Sure hope not," I answered lowering Dean to the ground before pulling the shotgun outta the bag.

In an instant a large shape moved at speed towards us. I stood in front of Dean and fired several shots into the oncoming creature. It howled in pain as it slammed into me, knocking me to one side and the shotgun out of my hand.

x-x-x

_Hope this all makes sense so far - next chapter will be posted soon _


	3. Chapter 3

Here's another chapter – hope you like it.

I've changed the rating to take into account bad language (just to be on the safe side).

x-x-x

Dazed I reached for my weapon, fumbling to reload it as the enraged beast turned for its next attack. Moments later it was hurtling towards me and I knew I wouldn't make the shot in time; was bracing myself for the onslaught.

But it didn't happen. My obstinate brother made sure of that when he leapt onto the enraged animal's back and plunged his knife deep into its neck.

"Dean," I screamed my riffle now fully loaded and ready to fire. But I couldn't risk the shot; couldn't risk hitting my brother. I could only look on helpless as the creature roared; bucking wildly; screaming in agony as Dean plunged the knife in deeper, piercing arteries; severing the spinal cord. It collapsed then, dead before it hit the ground, dislodging its attacker as it fell, crushing his right leg beneath its still shuddering body.

Adrenaline pumping I pulled the heavy carcass away from my semi-conscious brother, freeing the trapped limb. From where I stood I knew it was badly damaged; cold tell from the obscure angle that it was broken.

I should have been rushing to his side then, kneeling beside him, offering reassurance, tending to the brake – checking the wounded arm.

But instead I reeled on him, red faced, my body trembling with unreserved rage.

"You fucking stupid bastard," I yelled, as Dean stared up at me, eyes glazed. "What is it with you, huh? You really think I'm that incapable of looking after myself."

I was on a roll now - unable to stop myself, consumed by a flood of emotions that I had no control over. I was angry and frustrated with my brother; with the world; with myself. Here we were in the middle of nowhere, miles from help and my gung-ho brother had done it again; had willingly sacrificed himself for what he considered to be the greater good – me. And I had been unable to stop him.

"I've got fucking news for you, Dean," I continued, pacing up and down beside his trembling body. "I'm a big boy now … I don't need your help, I don't need you to self-fucking-sacrifice yourself for me anymore. Do you understand?"

I gave no time for him to answer; didn't even look in his direction - just continued to pace up and down the darkening clearing.

Finally, spent, I stopped walking, ran fingers through my matted hair and stared up at the rustling branches; stared up at a large black crow that was perched warily in a nearby tree. I took a deep breath and looked down at Dean.

"Why'd you do it?" I murmured, not really expecting an explanation.

He gave it anyway. "Because … I'm … your brother," he mumbled. It was a simple statement but it had taken all of his remaining strength to say it.

It was the jolt that I needed, the smack across the face that served to focus my mind on the here and now.

Dean had stated the obvious. There was no need for him to say anymore – we both knew how that particular sentence always ended – _"and I'd die for you."_

I knelt beside my trembling brother. "You jerk," I grinned, squeezing his shoulder gently.

"Bitch," he replied weakly as I positioned myself alongside the damaged limb. Dean flinched but made no sound as I ran my hands gently along the already swollen area, confirming my earlier suspicion that the leg was broken.

"I'll have to set it," I told him, as I began searching the area for appropriate equipment, thankful for our Dad's first aid training. A few minutes later I'd returned with two reasonably straight branches, each of the right length. Placing them on either side of the leg I removed Dean's belt and placed it on the ground alongside my own. I took a deep breath and made ready, wrapping both hands around his lower leg.

"I'll count to three," I told my brother, preparing him for what was to come.

"One," I murmured feeling Dean's body tense as he waited for me to say _"two."_ But it was never said. Instead I pulled the leg towards me, straightening the crooked limb with one urgent move.

My brother's screams filled the clearing, intermingling with the screech of startled birds.

"S'okay," I soothed as I began strapping the tree-branch splints into place. "Almost there."

"Thought … you … were gonna .., count to three?" Dean panted.

"Never said I'd count out loud," I grinned, already trying to plan out our next move, unaware that the black crow was still watching.

x-x-x

To be continued ….


End file.
